The Illness
by Charmingurl86
Summary: It starts off as a normal sisterly day, but everything goes wrong when a demon named Zolar attacks and infects Prue with a deadly illness that is immune to healing magic. This is set before Prue dies. *Please R&R*
1. Chapter 1

1 The Illness  
  
This story takes place during season 3 sometime I guess. Leo and Piper are married. Cole isn't in this. So yeah…I guess that's it. On with the story…  
  
  
  
It was a cold, stormy, February Saturday morning; Piper and Prue were both up and dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Piper was making pancakes and Prue was reading the newspaper while sipping her coffee. "So how long do you say it will be before Phoebe wakes up?" Piper asked while finishing up her cooking.  
  
"Hmmm…I dunno…with the smell of those pancakes cooking, I'd say about a minute." Prue says while she puts her newspaper down.  
  
"Yeah, maybe less." Piper said. Prue took another sip of her coffee and just watched Piper cook. It came so natural to her, and everything she makes is always so good. Prue watched her sister move swiftly around the kitchen putting things away and taking things out, but her thoughts were interrupted as she felt someone wrap their arms around her neck from behind.  
  
"Good morning," Phoebe said cheerfully as she gave her big sister a kiss on the cheek. She then walked over to Piper and did the same.  
  
"Well someone's in a good mood today." Piper said as she looked at Phoebe who was fully dressed and ready for the day ahead. Phoebe just smiled pouring herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table next to Prue.  
  
"Those pancakes smell really good Piper" Phoebe said as Piper put a plate full of them on the table and sat down across from her sisters.  
  
"Yeah, I think Phoebe and I would starve with out you." Prue said as she grabbed some pancakes and poured syrup on them.  
  
"Definitely, Prue and I can't cook for our lives." Phoebe said as she started shoving food into her mouth. Piper and Prue just smiled at their younger sister.  
  
"So, Leo's not back yet?" Prue asked Piper.  
  
"No, he said he would be gone for a while, but he didn't say specifically how long a while is." Piper said obviously a little annoyed.  
  
"Yeah well, don't worry I'm sure he'll be back soon." Prue said.  
  
"So what's on our agenda for today?" Phoebe said as she finished up her second helping of pancakes.  
  
"I don't know, what do you guys feel like doing?" Prue asked.  
  
"Lets go shopping!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Pheebs, we just went shopping like 2 days ago. And if I remember correctly, I think you spent almost 200 dollars of mine and Prue's money on more clothes to add to your wardrobe." Piper said, but she wasn't angry.  
  
"Yeah and incase you haven't noticed Pheebs, but there is a pretty nasty storm out there today, so I think we're gonna be restricted to the house for a while." Prue told Phoebe as she looked out the window.  
  
"What? It's raining? I didn't know that." Phoebe said loosing her enthusiasm for the day.  
  
"Oh come on Pheebs cheer up." Piper said as she started to clean the dishes off the table. Prue and Phoebe both got up and helped clean the kitchen.  
  
"I have an idea. What do you say I run out and rent a bunch of movies and buy a whole lot of junk food and we'll just curl up on the sofa under a nice warm blanket and veg out today?" Prue suggested.  
  
"Hmmm…that sounds really nice. Hopefully we won't have any interruptions if you know what I mean," Piper said as they all walked into the living room.  
  
"Well don't jinx it Piper." Prue said. "What about you Pheebs?"  
  
"Sure that sounds good, but if it is a nice day tomorrow we are gonna go to the park or something, ok?"  
  
"You got it Pheebs." Prue said as she put on her coat and grabbed her keys. "Any preference as to what movies you guys wanna see?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno, whatever looks good and we haven't seen."  
  
"Okie dokie, be back soon." Prue said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Be careful driving Prue!" Piper yelled to Prue while she was running to her car trying to get out of the rain.  
  
"I will!" Prue said back and jumped in her car. She pulled out onto the road and was off to the stores.  
  
45 minutes later, Prue came stumbling into the manor holding 2 grocery bags filled to the top, and another bag which held 3 videos. She kicked the front door shut and ran into the kitchen to set the bags down before she dropped them. Piper and Phoebe were watching TV when they heard Prue come in and were now on their way to the kitchen as well to see what Prue got.  
  
"So what kinda food did ya get?" Pheebs asked looking in the bags.  
  
"Well, lets see." Prue said as she started pulling food out of the bags. "Here we have some popcorn, a bag of pretzels, Doritos, Ruffles and onion dip, oh, and I couldn't resist these…" Prue said as she pulled out the Twizlers. "And in this bag we have a half gallon of strawberry ice cream for you Pheebs, a half gallon of Chocolate Chip Mint for you Piper, and a half gallon of vanilla fudge swirl for me."  
  
"Geeze Prue, think ya went a little overboard?" Piper asked looking at all the food on the counter.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Prue realized once she looked at everything. "Oh well, it'll last a while."  
  
"Alright, let's gain 20 pounds!" Phoebe said sarcastically. "So what movies did you get?"  
  
"Hmmm…I got Austin Powers 2, the Fast and the Furious, and lastly The Perfect Storm."  
  
"What a selection Prue." Piper said eyeing the movies.  
  
"Well what did you expect? It's a rainy Saturday, there wasn't much to choose from."  
  
"Let's watch Austin Powers!" Phoebe yelled grabbing the video. "I never saw the second one." Phoebe ran into the living room with the video. Piper and Prue just looked at each other, smiled, and grabbed all the snacks and followed Phoebe.  
  
Down in the Underworld an evil demon named Zolar was plotting to destroy the Charmed Ones. "This is perfect!" Zolar said to the lower demon that served him. Afraid of speaking, the lower demon just nodded. "Alls I have to do is infect the oldest and the other two will be easy to kill."  
  
"What is your plan of action?" the lower demon asked.  
  
"I will go up and infect the oldest. Then I will return here and we will wait for her to fall ill. Once she has lost all of her strength we will capture the younger ones and bring them here to the Source. Then I will finally get the glory that I deserve."  
  
"What makes you so sure that the two younger ones will not retaliate to our attack?" the lower demon asked.  
  
"From what I have gathered, the two younger ones rely on the oldest for protection and guidance. She is the one who takes charge and forms their plans. She is also the strongest of the three. Once she is lying on her death bed, the two youngest will be so grief stricken that they wont be prepared for us when we attack."  
  
"What bout their whitelighter? Won't he be able to heal the oldest once she becomes ill?"  
  
"No, this infection is immune to all magic…Now enough of all these questions! I am going to put my plan into action." And with that Zolar shimmered out.  
  
It was about an hour and a half later when the movie ended. Piper and Prue were snuggled under a blanket on the couch, and Phoebe was asleep on the floor.  
  
"How did she fall asleep? She's the one who wanted to watch this movie." Piper asked  
  
"Who knows, maybe she didn't get enough sleep last night." Prue suggested as she started to get up.  
  
"Pheebs…Phoebe" Prue gently shook Phoebe awake.  
  
"Wha…huh? What happened?" Phoebe asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Silly you fell asleep." Piper said from the couch.  
  
"Oh did I miss the movie?" Phoebe said watching the ending credits on the screen.  
  
"It would appear that way." Prue said as she helped Phoebe up. "Why don't you go lay on the couch? You don't look very comfortable here on the floor." Prue led Phoebe over to the couch. She got under the blanket and snuggled close to Piper. "Any body want anything while I'm up?"  
  
"No I'm good for now." Phoebe said.  
  
"What about you Piper?"  
  
"No thanks. I think I ate enough to last me the week." Piper said.  
  
"Ok, well I'll be right back and we can start the next movie." Prue said as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the bag of Twizlers and walked back into the living room. She put the bag on the table and walked over to the TV. "Which movie do you guys wanna watch now?" Prue asked.  
  
"Hmmmm…How about the Fast and the Furious." Piper suggested.  
  
"Alright" Prue bent down to grab the video and at that moment Zolar shimmered in and threw a white energy ball at Prue. Prue had her back turned and didn't even notice that anything was wrong until she heard her sisters scream and turned around just in time for the white ball to hit her right in the chest. With that Zolar's work was done for now and he shimmered back into the Underworld. Piper and Phoebe were expecting to see Prue go flying when the energy ball hit her, but instead the ball was absorbed into her body and Prue collapsed. Piper was the first one to reach Prue followed close by Phoebe.  
  
"Prue?…Prue come on wake up." Piper said as she shook Prue gently. Prue opened her eyes and looked up at her sisters.  
  
"What happened?" she asked while trying to stand up, but her knees gave way and she ended up falling right into her sisters.  
  
"Whoa! Why don't you lay down." Phoebe said as she and Piper helped their sister to the couch.  
  
"Now, are you ok?" Piper asked worriedly.  
  
"I…I don't know. Who was that guy?"  
  
"We don't know. Phoebe go get the book and we can see if we can find anything." Piper said. Phoebe ran up the stairs.  
  
"Prue you don't look so good." Piper said as she felt her sister's forehead.  
  
"I don't feel so good." Prue admitted.  
  
"What ever that guy threw at you was absorbed into your body…Maybe Leo knows something. Leo! LEO! " Piper yelled. Phoebe came running sown the stairs with the book just in time to see Leo orb in.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Leo said looking around. "Wait let me rephrase that. Hey guys, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well this demon guy attacked us, or I should say he attacked Prue." Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, and he threw this white energy ball at her, and instead of it sending Prue flying, it was absorbed into her." Phoebe told Leo.  
  
"And whatever that white ball was it is making Prue sick." Piper said pointing at Prue. Leo looked at Prue lying on the couch. She looked really pale and was starting to cough. Piper quickly covered Prue with the blanket and put a pillow under her head.  
  
"So do you know what it is?" Phoebe asked. Leo was just standing there looking at Prue.  
  
"You say it was a white energy ball?" Leo asked just to make sure.  
  
"Yeah and it was absorbed into Prue's body." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh my god." Leo said and looked at the sisters. "I'll be right back." He said hurriedly and orbed out.  
  
"Uh…this doesn't look good." Phoebe said, and her and Piper looked down at Prue who was starting to cough even more now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…..  
  
Please Review. Tell me what you think cause if you don't like it I'm not going to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 The Illness  
  
1.1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Leo had been gone for about a half an hour and in that time Prue's condition only managed to get worse. Now she had a high fever and had beads of sweat on her forehead. She was shaking and coughing uncontrollably and was extremely pale. Piper and Phoebe were getting more worried by the second.  
  
"Phoebe go get a glass of water." Piper told Phoebe.  
  
"Sure" Phoebe said and went into the kitchen. Piper sat down on the couch next to Prue and gently moved her hair out of her face. Phoebe came back in with the water and handed it to Piper.  
  
"Come on Prue, sit up for a second." Piper said helping her sister. She put the glass to her mouth and Prue took a few sips before she started coughing again. Just then Leo orbed back in.  
  
"Leo what the hell is wrong with my sister?" Piper nearly shouted at him. Leo looked at Prue before he said anything.  
  
"Maybe we should go in the kitchen." Leo said and led Piper and Phoebe into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it Leo? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked trying to keep her voice low.  
  
"The demon that attacked Prue…he infected her with an illness that only affects the strongest of witches."  
  
"Can Phoebe and I get it?" Piper asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, but only if he infects you with it. You can't catch it from Prue like you would an ordinary sickness."  
  
"There is a cure for it, right?" Phoebe asked. Leo looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Leo?" Piper pushed him to answer.  
  
"Well, there have only been a few witches to ever contract this illness."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And…they all died except one."  
  
"Oh god." Phoebe said and grabbed Piper's hand for support.  
  
Piper waited, then asked, "Why did this one witch live?"  
  
"No one really knows. I guess she was just able to fight it off."  
  
"Well, if any one can fight this it's Prue." Phoebe said with determination in her voice.  
  
"I sure hope so. It's going to be hell for her." Leo said and looked towards the living room where they could hear Prue coughing again. "The Elders want us to go to this witches house…The one who survived this illness. Her name is Rebecca. They think she could help."  
  
"Where does she live?" Piper asked.  
  
"She lives in a small cabin up in the mountains. It's about a 5-hour drive. She's already been told that we're coming." Leo said.  
  
"Well, if this lady can help than I think we should go." Piper said looking at Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
"Alright, Leo, you go pack some clothes for me, Pheebs, you go pack some clothes for yourself and Prue. Don't forget tooth brushes. And I will get some blankets and pillows for the car ride. We'll take my jeep." Everyone ran off to do what they were told. Piper put 2 pillows in the back seat of her jeep and got a couple blankets. She then went back into the living room to where Prue was. What she saw broke her heart. Prue was lying there with her eyes clenched shut and clutching the blanket so tight that her knuckles were tuning white. It was obvious she was in pain.  
  
"Prue?" Piper sat down next to Prue and gently rubbed her head.  
  
"Piper…what's wrong with me?"  
  
"You're going to be fine Prue." Piper whispered.  
  
"Piper don't lie to me. Tell me the truth."  
  
"I should have known you would see right threw me." Piper took Prue's hand before she continued. "Leo says that the demon infected you with a illness that only the strongest of witches can get."  
  
"Is there a cure?" Prue asked hesitantly  
  
"No……But we are going to go to someone who can help us. She is a witch named Rebecca. She had this illness once too……she is the only witch who has ever survived having it." Piper whispered the last part. There was a silence before either of them spoke again.  
  
"Piper look at me." Piper looked right into Prue's blue eyes. "I am not going to leave you and Phoebe, ok? I will fight this till the very end." Prue said and squeezed Pipers hand for reassurance.  
  
"Just make sure you don't, ok?" Piper said with tears in her eyes as she and Prue hugged. "We have to go now Prue. It's kinda far to where this witch lives." Piper said as she helped Prue sit up.  
  
"What about the demon, what if he comes back?" Prue asked  
  
"Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just focus on getting you better."  
  
"Ok" Leo came down the stairs carrying 2 suitcases.  
  
"I'll go put these in the car." Leo said  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked.  
  
"She went to get the Book of Shadows. She'll be right down and then we can go." Leo said and walked out to the car. Just then Phoebe came running down the stairs. She went straight over to Piper and Prue.  
  
"How ya feeling?" she asked Prue.  
  
"Like crap" Prue said taking a deep breath and trying not to cough. Leo came back in.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah" Piper and Phoebe said. Prue just looked at him, the pain evident in her eyes. Leo walked over to Prue.  
  
"Here, let me carry you to the car." Leo said and picked Prue up. Piper and Phoebe followed them outside. Leo placed Prue in the backseat.  
  
"Phoebe you drive, and Leo sit up front so you can tell Phoebe where to go. I'll sit in the back with Prue. Piper climbed into the back and sat with her back against the door so Prue could lean on her with a pillow. She then covered the both of them with a blanket and started to rub Prue's head. Phoebe looked back at her sisters and shared a worried glance with Piper before she started the car and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
  
  
They had been driving for almost 3 and ½ hours now. Prue fell asleep after the first 10 minutes of driving, but Piper could tell that it wasn't a very peaceful sleep. They made one stop along the way and were planning on not stopping any more. Prue was getting worse and worse be the minute and they wanted to get to Rebecca's house as soon as possible. An hour and 15 minutes later, Phoebe pulled the jeep into a dirt driveway that led to a small log cabin that had smoke coming from the chimney. They were in the middle of nowhere and it was a lot colder up in the mountains. Phoebe and Leo quickly got out of the car and rushed to the back. Leo picked up Prue and Piper and Phoebe grabbed the blankets and bags. When they got to the door a black woman came out and quickly ushered them into her home. She looked to be in her 60's and had a warm and caring feel about her.  
  
"You must be the Charmed Ones." She said as she closed the front door and led them to the spare bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Piper, this is my younger sister Phoebe, that's my husband and whitelighter Leo, and this is my older sister Prue." Piper said gesturing towards everyone. "And you must be Rebecca." Piper said as Leo gently put Prue on the bed.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry we had to meet under such circumstances. I will help your sister as much as I can."  
  
"I want to thank you for letting us come here…Can you help her?" Piper asked looking towards Prue who was still asleep.  
  
"A lot of this is going to be up to her. She has to fight it." Rebecca said.  
  
"How long will this last?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It could take up to 3 or 4 days at the most. But I must tell you, this illness is going to put her through hell and back."  
  
"How did you get through it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I have the power of healing. That took some of the pain away for me, but in your sisters case she will feel it all. And I must say, even what I went through was extremely painful. Your sister is going to need you there for her to help her through this."  
  
"We'll do whatever it takes." Piper said  
  
"Uhhh guys, they are calling me." Leo said and turned towards Piper.  
  
"Don't be too long." Piper said before Leo orbed out.  
  
"I'll go start some soup for when your sister wakes up. She'll need to eat something." Rebecca said and walked out of the room. Phoebe went over to Prue and covered her with the blankets while Piper put some pillows behind her head. They both stood up and looked at Prue, not saying anything for a few minutes. Then Phoebe spoke.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What if she doesn't make it?" Phoebe asked and turned her head to look at Piper who could only look back at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

1 The Illness  
  
1.1 Chapter 3  
  
  
  
AN: I know I know. I haven't updated this story in like forever. I am sooooo sorry. I've just been very busy and wrote a few other stories, but I am finally back to this one. I promise that I will post the next chapter a lot sooner than I did this one. Thanx a bunch and please review.  
  
"Phoebe…Prue is going to make it. She's strong." Piper said not sounding so sure.  
  
"I know Piper, I just…I didn't…I mean…God! I just don't want to loose her."  
  
"I know Phoebe…I know." Piper said and walked over to Phoebe. She put her arm around her little sister and hugged her. Just then Prue started to cough. Piper and Phoebe immediately rushed over to their sister trying to comfort her.  
  
"Prue?" Phoebe softly said while holding her sister's hand.  
  
"Prue, can you hear us sweetie?" Piper said as she rubbed Prue's head. Prue's eyes started to flutter and she looked towards Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Yeah it's me." Phoebe said with tears starting to form in her eyes. "How ya feeling?"  
  
Prue took a deep breath before she answered. "I feel like dying."  
  
"What?! Prue no, don't do that to us!" Piper almost screamed.  
  
"Relax Piper…I…I was just joking…around." It was hard for Prue to talk. She had to take deep breaths in between her words.  
  
"Dammit Prue you scared us."  
  
"Sorry…I…I didn't' mean t…to."  
  
"Sweetie its ok. We're just very worried, that's all." Phoebe said as she rubbed her sister's head.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Remember I told you about that witch who got this illness? We are at her house. Her name is Rebecca." Piper told her sister.  
  
"Oh." Was Prue's reply as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Prue are you ok?"  
  
"No" Prue said as she started to really cough now. She was coughing uncontrollably as Piper and Phoebe were rubbing her back.  
  
"Prue…" Piper said the worry evident in her voice. As her coughing died down, Rebecca came into the room carrying a bowl of warm soup.  
  
"Well I see you're awake. My name is Rebecca." She said as she placed the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed.  
  
"Prue." Prue said looking at Rebecca. "Thank you for…every…everything you are do…doing for us."  
  
"Oh there's no need for thanks. It is my pleasure to help a fellow witch at anytime, especially the Charmed Ones. I've heard many things about the three of you."  
  
"Really? Good things I hope" Phoebe said.  
  
"Yes, you three are pretty popular."  
  
"A little too popular if you ask me." Piper whispered under her breath referring to all the demon attacks they have been getting recently.  
  
"Well, I'll be in the kitchen mixing up a potion for you to ease some of your pain." Rebecca said looking at Prue.  
  
"Thank you." Prue said as she watched Rebecca leave the room. "She seems nice"  
  
"Yeah she is. She's helping a lot." Phoebe said as she reached for the bowl of soup that Rebecca had left in the room.  
  
"Come on Prue you have to eat."  
  
"I'm not very hungry."  
  
"Come on Prue open up for the choo choo train." Phoebe joked while she held up a spoon of soup near Prue's mouth. Prue reluctantly gave in to her baby sister.  
  
"Awww the roles are reversed now." Piper said looking at her two sisters.  
  
"I remember…when I used…used to feed y…you Pheebs." Prue said.  
  
"Yeah…" Phoebe said as she all of a sudden got tears in her eyes. Prue noticed the sudden change in her sister.  
  
"Phoebe what's…what's wrong?"  
  
"I just don't want to lose you Prue." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Phoebe I'm not going anywhere." Prue said as she pulled her sister into a hug. "I promise I wont leave you two." She added looking at Piper. Piper soon joined the hug. They stayed that way until Phoebe noticed the Prue had fallen asleep in her arms. Her and Piper gently laid Prue down and stood up.  
  
"She always keeps her promises, right Piper?" Phoebe asked a little unsure.  
  
"Yeah Phoebe, she always does." Piper replied and pulled her baby sister into a hug.  
  
"Why don't we go help Rebecca with her potion."  
  
"Ok" Phoebe said as she let Piper lead her out of the room.  
  
  
  
TBC………  
  
Please review 


	4. Chapter 4

1 The Illness  
  
1.1 Chapter 4  
  
It had been 3 hours since Prue had fallen asleep. Leo came back and said that the Elders didn't know much on what was going on. They said it was a surprise to them as well. Right now everyone was sitting in the kitchen with Piper looking through the Book of Shadows.  
  
"There is nothing in here on the demon that attacked us. But there is a page on the illness that Prue has, but it pretty much tells us everything we already know." Piper said frustrated that there wasn't anything to help them.  
  
"I guess well just have to wait and see what happens." Leo said. He was just as worried about Prue as Piper and Phoebe were. He loved her as his own sister. She was way more than just his charge, she was part of his family. They all were, especially Piper.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Prue."  
  
"Ok sweetie, I'll be in there in a minute." Piper said as she gave Phoebe's arm a little squeeze for support. Phoebe sighed and left the room. As she walked into Prue's room, she noticed that she wasn't breathing. Her chest wasn't moving the slightest bit.  
  
"Oh my God…Prue." Phoebe whispered. It would seem as if her worst fear had just come true. She was so scared, not just for Prue, but for all of them. Just then Prue sucked in a gulp of air and looked towards Phoebe. "Shit! Prue, you just scared the crap out of me! You weren't breathing I thought you were dead."  
  
"I'm s s sorry…it just feels b b better…when I…I…I don't breath…Like…b b b breathing makes my…chest hurt e e even more than it does…does normally."  
  
"Oh god, no. I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I am just so scared Prue. We can't find anything to help you. And…and I…I just…I just don't know what I would do without you." The tears finally started to fall from Phoebe's eyes now. She was trying to hold them in, but she had to let them go. Prue just held out her arms to Phoebe, knowing that only she could give her comfort right now. Phoebe walked straight over to Prue and let her hold her. Eventually she fell asleep cuddled next to Prue, who also had fallen asleep.  
  
  
  
Back in the Underworld, Zolar was watching the scene through a looking portal. He smiled evilly at his slave demon. His plan was working very well, very well indeed. The youngest was already giving up. He sensed that the time to go on with his second part of his plan was near. He looked toward the lower demon. "Go get 5 demons and bring them here. Tell them I have a job involving the destruction of the Charmed Ones and that they will be reworded for their help."  
  
"Yes sir." The lower demon hurried out of the chamber in search of demons to help. Zolar knew that any demon would be willing to do anything that would help rid the world of the Charmed Ones once and for all, and that was exactly what he was planning on doing.  
  
  
  
Please Review 


	5. Chapter 5

1 The Illness  
  
1.1 Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Piper walked into the bedroom to find Phoebe cuddled up to Prue. They were both fast asleep. She decided to leave Phoebe, for she knew that her baby sister needed the rest. Piper just stood there looking at her sisters. She didn't know what she would do if Prue didn't make it. Phoebe would be so heart broken if Prue died, she would be losing the only mother she ever really knew. Piper was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even realize a demon had shimmered in behind her. The demon didn't want to take any chances of Piper seeing him, so he quickly hit her over the head, knocking her out. Piper hit the ground with a thud that made Phoebe jump out of the bed. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Phoebe started towards the demon who now had Piper in his arms, but was soon stopped when another demon shimmered in front of her. Two more demons shimmered in behind Phoebe and quickly knocked her out. At this moment Leo burst through the bedroom door followed by Rebecca. One of the demons picked Phoebe up, and all 4 demons shimmered out with Piper and Phoebe in their arms.  
  
Down in the Underworld, the four demons shimmered into Zolar's chambers carrying an unconscious Piper and Phoebe in their arms. "What do we do with them?" Calus, one of the demons asked Zolar.  
  
"Put them in the cell over there." On the other side of the chamber there was a jail like cell. The demons threw Piper and Phoebe in and locked the gate. By now Piper was starting to regain consciousness. She crawled over to Phoebe and sat with Phoebe's head in her lap. The demons had not noticed that Piper was awake and continued with their conversation.  
  
"We did our job, now where is our reward?" Calus demanded more than asked.  
  
"You will get your reward later from the Source. Now you should leave."  
  
"No, we're not leaving without our reward."  
  
"If you do not leave, the Source will not come, therefor you will not get your reward." Zolar was loosing his patience. The demons sensed this and reluctantly shimmered out. Zolar then turned his attention to Piper and Phoebe who were sitting in the cell. Phoebe had woken up in the middle of the demons argument and was now watching Zolar's every movement. "I see you have woken up."  
  
"What do you want with us?" Piper asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. The Source will be coming in a little while and he will decide what to do with you."  
  
"Whatever you're planning is not going to work." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh really? Who's going to save you? Huh? Your sister? She'll be dead in a few hours. Imagine, the great Prue Halliwell, strongest of the Charmed Ones, dead from an illness! Ha! I can hardly wait."  
  
"Your wrong! Prue's not going to die!" Phoebe nearly shouted at the demon who was now walking away from them.  
  
"Well, we'll find out sooner or later." Zolar replied and walked out of his chamber, leaving Piper and Phoebe alone, locked in their cell.  
  
Back at Rebecca's house, Leo was freaking out. He couldn't sense Piper or Phoebe anywhere, which meant they were either dead or in the Underworld. But he knew they weren't dead, he would know if they were. So that meant that they had to be in the Underworld somewhere. Leo was pacing around Prue's room trying to think of a way to get them back. He couldn't go into the Underworld, he was no match for the demons. Just then Prue started to stir. Leo noticed and rushed over to Prue's side. Prue looked up at Leo and could see a mix of emotions in his eyes. First she saw worry. She guessed he was worried about her. But she could also see fear, confusion, and anger in his eyes.  
  
"Leo…what's wrong?" Leo knew he had to tell Prue the truth. She would be able to tell he was lying if he said nothing was wrong. Even if she did believe him, she would ask for Piper or Phoebe, and what was she supposed to tell her then. He decided to just come out with it.  
  
"There were demons Prue. A lot of them, like 4 or 5. I don't know I didn't get here in time. I came into the room when I heard a crash and I saw that Piper and Phoebe were both unconscious and they were in the demons arms. Then they shimmered out with them before I could do anything. I tried sensing them, but I can't. I think the demons took them to the Underworld."  
  
"What!" Prue sat up a little to fast causing her head to spin. She fell back to the bed.  
  
"Prue…Take it easy." Leo tried to calm Prue down.  
  
"Leo, we have…have t…to save them." Prue said trying to get out of the bad, but with little success.  
  
"Prue, no. You can't go down there. You're in no condition to be fighting."  
  
"Leo I have to go." Prue said with determination in her voice. Leo knew he wasn't going to be able to stop Prue.  
  
"I can help you." Rebecca said walking over to the bed. Prue hadn't noticed her come into the room.  
  
"No…you ca…can't. I wont let…you risk….your life."  
  
"Prue's right. You're helping us so much, if anything were to happen to you…" Leo trailed off.  
  
"Fine, but I think I have something that will help you." Rebecca said. She turned towards Prue and handed her a glass of green liquid. Prue tried to hold the glass but she was too weak, so Leo took the glass out of her hands and held it for Prue.  
  
"What is it?" Prue asked.  
  
"It's a potion that will give you some of your strength back. If you're going to the Underworld, you need to be stronger. Now let me warn you, it's not going to make you feel 100%. Not even close. It will just give you some relief. And I don't know how long it will last."  
  
"Thank you." Prue said. Leo gently lifted the glass to Prue's mouth and let her drink. Prue finished the whole glass and laid back for a few minutes. "Ok Leo. Lets go get them back." Prue stood up on shaky legs. She still was very weak, but at least she could stand. Actually that was about all she could do. She was relying on her power and Leo to help her get her sisters back. Leo helped Prue stand and put his arm around her waist to help support her.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this?" Leo asked.  
  
"I have to be…Now lets go."  
  
"Good luck." Rebecca said as she watched the two of them orb out.  
  
TBC…  
  
Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Illness  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Leo and Prue reappeared in a cavern lit by torches on the walls. Prue could barely walk so Leo had to support her. They walked through the cave for a few minutes until they came to an opening on one side. They walked into the room and could see that no one was there. Prue and Leo walked further into the room and saw a jail cell in the far corner. It was hard to see, but they could make out two objects sitting on the floor of the cell. Piper and Phoebe saw someone come into the room but couldn't tell who it was. Whoever it was, was coming closer to their cell. All or a sudden Phoebe jumped up and ran over to the bars. "Leo! Prue! Boy am I glad to see you." When Piper heard that she too went and stood next to Phoebe. "Prue?! What are you doing here?" Piper knew that Prue was very weak and could barely stand just by looking at her. "We're here.to bring.you home. And kick.some demon ass." Prue said. Leo walked closer to the cell door and tried to open it but it needed a key. "Leo, the demon has the key." Phoebe said. "Try orbing in Leo. Maybe you can get us out." Piper suggested. Leo orbed but was thrown back by an invisible force field around the cell. "Well that didn't work." Leo said as he dusted himself off. Just then Zolar came walking into the room. He saw Prue and was shocked to see her standing there. "What the hell? How are you here?" Zolar asked getting very angry. Prue was supposed to be dead or dieing. "I don't think.that really matters." Prue was trying not to sound too weak. She didn't want the demon to think he could take her down easily. She saw the key of rings on Zolar's belt and used her power to bring it to her. She quickly handed the keys to Leo. Leo took the keys and started to put each one in the lock. None of them seemed to seemed to be working yet, but there were a lot of keys on the ring. "Do you guys know which one it is?" Leo asked Piper and Phoebe. "No." As Leo was working on the keys, Zolar started to advance on Prue. He knew she was very weak and could easily take her now. He formed an energy ball in his hand and quickly sent it flying towards Prue. Prue saw this and deflected it back at him using her telekinesis. Zolar dodged the blast easily. "You're weak witch! You're no match for me now!" Zolar shimmered behind Prue and threw her into the wall. Prue hit hard and slid down the wall to the ground. "Nooooo! Prue!" Piper and Phoebe both cried from inside their cell. "Hurry Leo!" "I'm trying! I'm trying!" "Well try harder. He's gonna kill her!" Piper and Phoebe could only watch helplessly as Zolar walked over to the now semiconscious Prue and pick her up by the neck. He threw her into the wall again. She fell to the ground in a heap and laid there unmoving. "Oh god! She can't take this. She's already trying to fight off this illness and now she's getting slammed into walls! He's killing her!" Phoebe shouted. Her and Piper were getting more scared by the second. Prue wasn't moving. They couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not. Just then the cell door unlocked as Leo had finally found the right key. Zolar turned around to see two very pissed off witches standing in front of him. Phoebe ran towards him and started hand to hand combat with him. While Zolar was distracted, Piper ran over to a wall that held a massive amount of weapons and grabbed a large sword. She then ran back over to where Phoebe and Zolar were fighting, and tapped Zoalr on the shoulder. "Hey ugly! This is for Prue!" Zolar turned just in time to see the silver blade coming down on him. Piper embedded the sword deep into Zolar's chest. Piper and Phoebe backed away and watched as the flames engulfed him. Soon all that was left of Zolar was a pile of ashes. They then turned to where Leo was sitting next to Prue. Tears were welling up in Leo's eyes as he looked down at Prue. "Leo?" Phoebe whispered as she and Piper started towards Prue. They sat on the gound, with tears streaming down their faces. "Leo heal her!" "I.I can't Piper. She's.she's gone."  
  
TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

"Noooooo!" Phoebe screamed. She started pounding on Prue's chest, letting out her anger. "You can't go! You promised me! You said you would never leave us! You always keep your promises Prue." Phoebe whispered the last part. She continued to pound on Prue's chest, crying the whole time. Piper didn't know what to do. She could only watch Phoebe. She too was angry. But she realized that she couldn't let Phoebe keep hitting Prue like that, so she went to her baby sister and tried to get her to stop. Piper reached out to Phoebe, but stopped when she saw Prue's body jerk. Some people would say that it was luck, and then others would go on about the medical possibilities, but to Piper and Phoebe it was a miracle. Phoebe had been pounding on Prue's chest so hard that it was as if someone was shocking Prue's heart trying to get it to start beating again. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo all saw this and their first reaction was to back away. Phoebe soon realized what had happened and looked closely as her sister. Barely visible, but there, was the slight rise and fall of Prue's chest. "Leo! Heal her!" Leo gave Phoebe a quizzical look, and then the little light bulb went off in his head. He rushed to Prue and held his hands over her. The familiar glow could be seen and soon Prue's eyes started to flutter open. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo all let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding. "Wha.What happened?" Prue asked as she tried to sit up. The effects of Rebecca's potion had worn off and Prue was now feeling very ill again. But before she could say another word, she was bombarded by hugs and kisses. "We thought we lost you." Phoebe cried into Prue's shoulder. Prue tried to respond but started coughing instead. Piper and Phoebe immediately backed away for fear of hurting their sister. They were so relieved to see that Prue was alive that they forgot all about the illness that Prue had. "Oh no! Prue are you ok?" asked a very worried Piper. Prue wasn't looking too good. She was now not only coughing, but she was also having trouble breathing. "Leo what's wrong with her?!" Phoebe nearly yelled. They had just managed to get Prue back and she wasn't going to lose her again. "It's the illness. We have to get out of here. Now!" Piper and Phoebe understood and quickly grabbed hold of Leo while he picked up Prue and they all orbed back to Rebecca's house.  
  
They orbed right into the room that they had been in and Leo placed Prue on the bed. She was still conscious but was having a very hard time breathing. Rebecca came rushing into the room as soon as she heard the commotion. "Thank god you are all safe." She said aiming it towards Piper and Phoebe. "Is Zolar dead?" "Yeah but do you know what's wrong with Prue." Said Piper. She was so worried about her big sister at the moment and could care less about Zolar or any demon for that matter. "I have a potion ready that will help her, just let me go get it." Rebecca was back in less than a minute with a glass of red liquid. "Here, she has to drink this." Rebecca said as she handed the glass to Phoebe. "Prue?" Phoebe sat down on the bed next to her sister while Piper rubbed her back to calm her down. "Prue listen to me." She waited until Prue got her breathing under control somewhat before she continued. "You have to drink this ok?" She said while she held up the glass to Prue's mouth. Prue nodded and locked eyes with Phoebe while she drank the potion. It took a good 2 or 3 minutes for Prue to drink the whole glass. She almost chocked a few times but managed to get it down. Leo had orbed up to the Elders to inform them of their battle and Rebecca left the room. She knew that the sisters needed some time to themselves right now. Phoebe and Piper helped Prue lie back on the bed. Prue's breathing had returned to normal almost immediately after she had finished the potion and was now just very tired and weak. "Are you ok now?" Piper asked. "Yeah.I think so." Prue replied as she closed her eyes. "Go to sleep Prue. You need to rest." Phoebe said and she saw Prue nod her head. Phoebe and Piper were about to get up and leave, but Prue grabbed their hands. "Stay." It was just one simple word, but it meant the most to Piper and Phoebe. They each laid down next to their sister and soon all three of them were asleep in each others arms. Rebecca watched from the doorway for a few moments before silently closing the bedroom door and heading back to her kitchen. She knew that everything would soon be back to normal for the Charmed Ones.  
  
The End  
  
Please tell me what you think. I'm pretty sure this is the end, although I might make one more chapter after this one. I'm not sure yet though. Anywayz, thanx for reading. 


End file.
